Oyota
'Approval:' 12/30/13, 6 feats, Ephyras(v3.1) 'Appearance' Oyota has jet black hair, blue eyes and a strong jawline. His hair rests on the side of his hair as he walks but drags behind him when in fast movement. Oyota usually wears a pair of black, casual glasses alongside a white shirt and a open black coat resting atop. He has a single brace on his right arm that has a small, steel chain attached to one of the points. The chain flows down to the hilt of his sword. 'Personality' Oyota seems to be laid-back and lazy most of the times. He's fond of his glasses and seems to be intrigued by art and other people's jutsu's and techniques. He tends to be caring and respective but only to those who do the same. He doesn't like loud noise and tends to keep to himself most of the time. At times he can be affectionate, as seen when he tried to cheer Tanyu up when the topic of Nen's death was brought up at a Bar. He also tends to pretty cheerful with his wallet as he's always ready to order another round of drinks for his comrades. He tends to chuckle a lot instead of laughing due to his lonely upbringing. Oyota prefers to avoid close combat when fighting or brawling, he refers to his techniques as art and finds pleasure in hearing compliments from others. Overall, Oyota is a joyful individual that enjoys company and frowns when he's in solitude making him easy to get along with. 'Stats' 'Rank Upgrades' Explosive Clay Explosive Clay is a technique that was orginally created by Deidera, a former member of the Akatsuki. This technique involves molding clay into a specific object or even animal depending on what the user intends to do with it. The user then kneads explosive chakra into the clay allowing it to combust when the user so wishes. After the clay has been molded the objects may then be enlarged and bought to life to do their set tasks. Once the clay-formed object is alive the user may detonate them at will. Wind Release Wind Release (風遁, Fūton) is one of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. A rarity among the five chakra natures, wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. Sealing Specialist Fūinjutsu (封印術; Literally meaning "Sealing Techniques") are a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Fūinjutsu can also be used to unseal objects either from within something or someone. 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 7 Banked feats: 0 'Explosive Clay' Kibaku Nendo: Creation Oyota creates a small animal out of clay, these usually tend to be insects or birds but the user may adapt to what they want it to be. The objects are bought to life and controlled, the explosions caused by these clay manifestations are small and limited making them effective for wearing down your enemy and for covert operations. Up to 4 Animals can be created per round, they only get one chance to attack. If they miss they explode the next round. (10CP) Kibaku Nendo: Clone A Clay Clone is a manifestation of the user, but it's made out of clay! Clay Clones look like the user, but they have no strength, cannot use jutsu, or attack in any way. Instead they run at and latch onto an enemy and explode. The user may create a clone and detonate it at will once it is on the battlefield. They also explode when struck, making them tricky to fight in close combat. (20CP per clone) 'Wind Release' Fūton: Wind Meld Oyota quickly melds with the air allowing him to escape a sticky situation. The jutsu is largely dependent on his speed for success, and is more useful against attack focusing power than ones that come quickly. While melded with air Oyota cannot take damage, but also can't affect material objects. (20CP Activation, 10CP/r) 'Sealing Specialist' Fūinjutsu: Chakra Drain Oyota merges his Sealing with any clay creation, on impact the seal is implanted on a victim and the selected CP is drained from him/her. The Sealing can be placed on any Clay creation as it can be easily enscribed. (40CP Drain) Fūinjutsu: Yin Seal (I) Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be actived by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. (CP Gained: 30) 'Other' Stat Up +6 Stat Up +6 'Equipment' (3) Two Smoke Bombs (3) Chakra Pill 'Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 17000 * Ryo left: 17000 Completed Missions Quest points Accumulated Quest Points : 32 *Total: 6 out of 12 *Banked: 2 *Reset Day : Saturday S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 1 Stephen King's Nightmare 4QP + 4000 Ryo C-Rank: 2 The Battle with Dos 1QP + 2000 Ryo (solo mission) The Sub is Dead 4QP + 1000 Ryo D-Rank: 0 Raids: 0 Other: 4 And here I am 1QP + 500 Ryo Nothing to do 1QP + 500 Ryo Training in the Leaf 1QP + 500 Ryo Mrokei vs Yami 1QP + 500 Ryo Training 1QP + 500 Ryo Since we have a Sake Hall 1QP + 500 Ryo Overseen Missions: 5 Inner Demons 4QP + 2000 Ryo Jounin Rank Up: The Twisted Maze 1QP + 2000 Ryo (Solo Mission) A Lab ! 3QP + 2000 Ryo The Mysterious Mountain 4QP + 2000 Ryo For the Nightmares have Ended 4QP + 2000 Ryo 'History and Story' Category:Character Category:Konohagakure